phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inator Method
" | image = Inator Method (Song).png | caption = Doofenshmirtz teaching the -inator method seminar. | season = 4 | production = 425b | broadcast = 218 | story = Dani Vetere | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Edward Rivera Patrick O'Connor | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = TBA | international = May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus - Ukraine) | xd = September 29, 2014http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/phineas-and-ferb/?ipp=40 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Lost in Danville" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Doof holds a seminar on his style of presenting inators. Meanwhile, the gang holds a planetary race and Candace attempts to prove she can do her chores and play an MMORPG at the same time. Episode Summary Candace is in her bedroom playing an MMORPG (which stands for Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) called Ducky Momo's Golden Quest with Stacy. Linda comes in to tell her to do her chores and that she needs to be done by the time she gets back. Candace assures her mother that she is skilled in multitasking. Phineas and Ferb are under their tree as usual. They sit still for an awkward amount of time until Ferb moves his eyes, and Phineas says that Ferb lost whatever contest they were engaged in si nce he moved. Baljeet comes in with a model of the solar system on his head, which Buford cannot resist spinning around. He says he's trying to race them and that gives Phineas an idea to build their own solar system and hold their own race. Baljeet then asks where you-know-who is. Perry is seen on top of the roof and does a little dance down the chimney. Major Monogram is giving a motivational speech to the interns (which should be singular, since it's only Carl) and informs Agent P that Doof is holding his own seminar at the Danville Motel Inn. Back in the house, Candace has her laptop strapped to her chest and her list of chores strapped to her head. (Sidenote: Please do NOT try this at home!) She begins multitasking by dusting off the tables all while playing her game and talking to Stacy. In the backyard, Phineas informs Isabella that they made a giant scale model of the solar system, which the y will use to race. Irving serves as the control panel and commentator. Ferb races Mercury, Isabella races Venus, Jenny races Earth (naturally), Phineas races Mars, Balthazar races Jupiter, Baljeet races Saturn, Buford races Uranus (which he pronounces "Oo-ran-ohs", so as not to deal with the network censor), Django races Neptune, and Albert races Pluto, which Irving informs his brother is not a planet, but Albert insists that is a matter of debate. The race takes off. Candace is in the kitchen washing the dishes and playing her game. However, due to her being distracted by the game, she fails to turn off the sink. At the Danville Motel Inn, Doof introduces everyone to his seminar, which he titles "The Inator Method". He begins the lecture with a musical number. As soon as he finishes, Perry drops in, but Doof tells him he came in too early for the seminar. Since he does not have time for a long backstory, he tells him he is doing this under a court order. He tells him to be seated and wait for his cue. Candace is now doing her laundry. She is still very distracted by the game, so she puts way too much detergent into the washing machine. When she takes her eyes off the game, she does not remember if she put the detergent in. She decides to put whatever is left in. As soon as she leaves the laundry room, the washer begins to overflow with suds. At the planetary race, Phineas is in the lead, with Ferb in a close second. Suddenly, Isabella makes her move to take the lead. Back at Doof's lecture, Doof moves on to step four of the Inator Method, trapping your nemesis. He demonstrates this by trap ping Perry in his own lanyard. He moves on to revealing the inator, which is a Motivate-inator. He explains that having a music sting behind the big reveal plays up the drama. He then brings up a volunteer from the audience. He tells the volunteer to look at the merchandise counter, which Norm is running. He then zaps the volunteer with the inator, and he suddenly goes running over to the merchandise counter and buys one of everything. Another person in the audience calls him out for running a money-making scam, but Doof zaps them all with his inator, and they, too, rush over to the merchandise counter. Candace has moved on to vacuuming. However, she forgets to turn the vacuum cleaner off, and it sucks up the rug. Doof films some testimonials from his audience members for his promotional materials. He then signs some copies of his book. Perry frees himself from his trap and begins thwarting his nemesis. Candace finally finishes the game and places first on the leaderboard with Stacy and wins the digital golden trophy. She then sees the race out in the backyard and goes into busting mode again. Buford is in first with Baljeet closing in. Baljeet bumps Buford's racing planet into parts unknown and finishes in first and also wins a digital golden trophy. Doof attempts to throw a copy of his book at Perry, but Perry throws one at him, which activates the inator. The inator hits a trucker who pulls up outside the backyard and sees the solar system racetrack. Phineas congr atulates Baljeet for winning. The trucker tells the gang he is motivated to buy the solar system racetrack. Buford sells it for only five dollars. Linda returns home, and Candace pulls her into the backyard. On her way, she sees that the laundry is overflowing in suds, everything is being sucked up and destroyed by the vacuum, and the kitchen sink is still running. As always, she arrives outside to see nothing but Phineas and the gang. Linda scolds her daughter for making a mess of the chores. Baljeet insists putting the five dollars they got into the bank, but Buford is against it. Perry activates the self-destruct button and the inator and the Danville Motel Inn are destroyed. Doof is now upset that he has to use all the money he made to pay for damages and medical bills. The audience is now angry at Doof for making them spend all their money on frivolous merchandise. Doof makes a hasty escape from the angry mob. Transcript Songs *''The Inator Method'' *''Awesome'' End Credits Second verse of The Inator Method. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is seen on the roof. His theme music is heard and then he does a little dance down the chimney and comes out dirty with a chimney sweeping brush like in Mary Poppins. Oh, there you are, Perry! None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Motivation Seminar! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. International Premieres * May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus - Ukraine) *June 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) Errors *The bald man in the front row's voice is clearly feminine. It may be a leftover scratch track from the story reel. Continuity *''None.'' Allusions *''Mary Poppins'' - Perry makes his entrance to his lair like Bert the chimney sweep from this Academy Award-winning film. Trivia *Tenth time Candace isn't seen noticing that the Big Idea is gone. ("Flop Starz", "I Scream, You Scream", "The Flying Fishmonger", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "The Remains of the Platypus") This is the first time though, this doesn't happen in close up. * First appearance of Jenny Brown since "Misperceived Monotreme" and first speaking part since "Candace Gets Busted". * First appearance of Django Brown since "Great Balls Of Water" and first speaking part since "Oil on Candace". ** Also, second time Jenny and Django appear together ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Second time Irving and Django both appear in Phineas and Ferb's Backyard ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Albert Du Bois and Balthazar are a part of Big Idea again ("Troy Story"). * This is Albert's first speaking role since "Troy Story". * Buford breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce it (ur-AY-nuhs) on "this channel". ** As a sidenote, the proper pronunciation would be "YER-in-ess." * One of the teams on the MMORPG's leaderboard is Dan & Jeff. * Angry Mobs appear again ("That's the Spirit!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Curse of Candace"). Second time Doofenshmirtz is chased by one ("That's the Spirit") * Second time it's mentioned that Pluto is no longer a planet. ("Unfair Science Fair") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Jenny * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Diedrich Bader as Albert * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz * Alec Holden as Django * Brian Phelps as Billy * Terry O'Quinn as Professor Mystery * Rob Morrow as Bernie * Jane Kaczmarek as Denise * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:T Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn